beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 30
is the thirtieth episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution, the second season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on October 23rd, 2017 in Japan and later aired on May 12th, 2018 in the United States. Plot Major Events * The semifinals of the World League begin, with SB Rios and BC Sol facing off along with the Raging Bulls facing AS Gallus. * BC Sol and SB Rios are tied 1-1, while AS Gallus and the Raging Bulls are also tied. ** Xander defeats Silas while Rickson wins against Stan. ** Ruck is beaten by Joshua and Clio defeats Dylan. Characters * Silas Karlisle * Xander Shakadera * Valt Aoi * Rantaro Kiyama * Cuza Ackermann * Carl (Cuza's Bird) * Rickson Clay * Stan Hamburg * Ren Wu Sun * Carlos Thunder * Ana Mark * Banner Clay * Clio Delon * Daigo Kurogami * Ruck Mar * Allan Renoir * Dylan Summers * Marie Gorgeous * Joshua Burns * Free De La Hoya * Richard Yello * Theodore Glass * Trad Vasquez * Kristina Kuroda * Kit Lopez * Honey Guten * Shasa Guten * Raul Comas * Anton * Señor Hanami * Tommy Beyblades * Surge Xcalius 1 Iron (Xander's) * Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop (Silas's) * Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard (Joshua's) * Deep Caynox 4Flow Bearing (Clio's) * Krusher Doomscizor 2Vortex Hunter (Daigo's) * Shelter Regulus 5Star Tower (Ren Wu's) * Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans (Cuza's) * Omni Odax Upper Yielding (Ruck's) * Nova Nepstrius Heavy Press (Stan's) * Jumbo Jormuntor Jerk Unite (Rickson's) * Raging Roktavor Force Jaggy (Dylan's) Featured Battles Battle continues from the previous episode * Xander Shakadera (Surge Xcalius 1 Iron) vs. Silas Karlisle (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) = Xander & Xcalius (2-1) ** Round 1: Silas & Satomb (Survivor Finish; 1pt) ** Round 2: Xander & Xcalius (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Joshua Burns (Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard) vs. Ruck Mar (Omni Odax Upper Yielding) = Joshua & Jinnius (2-0) ** Round 1: Joshua & Jinnius (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Stan Hamburg (Nova Nepstrius Heavy Press) vs. Rickson Clay (Jumbo Jormuntor Jerk Unite) = Rickson & Jormuntor (2-1) ** Round 1: Unseen but Rickson or Stan got 1pt ** Round 2: Unseen but Rickson or Stan got 1pt ** Round 3: Rickson & Jormuntor (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) * (Flashback) Clio Delon (Deep Caynox 4Flow Bearing) vs. Daigo Kurogami (Krusher Doomscizor 2Vortex Hunter) = Clio & Caynox (1-0) ** Round 1: Clio & Caynox (Survivor Finish; 1pt) * Clio Delon (Deep Caynox 4Flow Bearing) vs. Dylan Summers (Raging Roktavor Force Jaggy) = Clio & Caynox (2-0) ** Round 1: Clio & Caynox (Unseen Outcome; 1pt) ** Round 2: Clio & Caynox (Survivor Finish; 1pt) * Cuza Ackermann (Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans) vs. Ren Wu Sun (Shelter Regulus 5Star Tower) = Battle continued in next episode Special Moves Used * Triple Saber (Surge Xcalius 1 Iron) * Cyclone Loop (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) Gallery Preview Episode Trivia References Category:Beyblade Burst episodes Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution episodes